Power Rangers Mystic Defenders
by Mad Titan Thanos
Summary: Monster attack are Normal for Echo Creek but when Ludo encounters a mysterious monster and his lackies and army. Five heroes will be chosen to defend against this new threat as the Power Rangers. (all I own is my ocs later in the story.)
1. chapter 1 The Chosen Ones

"I am sick and tired off losing to Star Butterfly and that Earth Boy Marco for once could I just get that wand of hers." said Ludo.

"I might be able to help with that." says a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Ask Ludo.

I did, I am Draconox and I may be able to help you with your problem," said Draconox.

"You see I have an army of monsters unlike this girl you are talking about and the pesky little Earth kid have seen they won't know what hit them till it's to late." Said Draconox.

"That sounds promising looks like we have a deal." said Ludo.

 _Through a magic portal watching Ludo and the mysterious Draconox in Mewni is the Magic High Commission along with Star's mom Queen Moon and Glossaryck._

"This doesn't look good." Says Rhombulus frightened.

"I agree this is a problem" Says Moon.

"Maybe it is time to assemble the team." Says Glossaryck.

"Are you sure Glossaryck?" Asked Hekapoo.

"Yes, they will be our only defense against this draconox and his monsters." Said Glossaryck.

"Alright then we trust you are right." Said Moon.

"Alright get the Morphers ready it's time to assemble the Power rangers." Said Glossaryck.

 _We then cut to Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz just sitting around._

"Hey Marco what do want to do today?" Ask Star.

"I don't know but I am hungry let's get something to eat." Said Marco.

"Ok then let's get something to eat." Says Star.

 _Our friends are going about their day without a care in the world as they head to get something to eat._

"Isn't it weird Ludo hasn't try to get my wand at all this week." Said Star.

"Yeah, maybe he finally gave up on getting it." said Marco.

"Yeah maybe you are right." Said Star.

 _Just then Marco gets a strange feeling like a chill up his spine._

"Did you feel that?" Ask Marco.

"Feel what?" Ask Star.

 _Marco is then teleported away by a red colored beam._

"Marco?!" Says Star confused and frightened of where Marco went.

 _Star is then teleported away by a pink colored beam._

 _We then cut acrossed town where we see Janna Ordonia_ _and Jackie Lynn Thomas._

"What's up?" Asked Janna.

"Nothing much you." Asked Jackie.

"Nope nothing man why does it have to be so boring today?" Asked Janna.

"I don't know." said Jackie.

 _Jackie gets a cold chill up her spine just like Marco. Then her and Janna are telepoted away by beams just like Star and Marco but Her beam is blue and Janna's is yellow._

 _Now we then cut to the the Underworld where we see the demon prince Tom Lucitor._

"Master Tom you are need by your Mother." Says one of Tom's guards.

"Ok, I'll be their in a second." Says Tom.

"Man what did I do this time?" Tom asked himself.

 _Before he can open then door Tom is teleported away by a black colored beam._

 _We then head back to Mewni where the rangers arrive._

"Ow, my head." Said Marco

"Wait Marco, Janna, Jackie, Tom what are you doing here?" Asked Star.

"I was about to ask you all the same thing." Said Tom.

"Alright, can someone clear up where we are and why we are here?" Asked Marco.

"I can answer that." Says Moon.

"Mom, Glossaryck, Rhombulus, Hekapoo,

Omnitraxus Prime what are you guys doing here?" Ask Star.

"We are here to tell you about the impending threat coming." Said Moon.

"What impending threat?" Ask Marco.

"Ludo has aligned himself with this mysterious monster Draconox along with draconox's lackies and army of foot soldiers to attack Star and take her wand." Said Hekapoo.

"So we have chosen you five to stop these monsters from taking Star's wand and ruling the world." said Glossaryck.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Jackie.

"With these." Says Moon with a tray with five different wrist bands a red one with a gold dragon on it, a blue one with a gold wolf on it, a yellow with a gold bear on it, a pink one with a gold unicorn on it and a black one with a gold tiger on it.

"These are your Morphers allowing you to morph into Power Rangers each of you having different Morpher being a different color ranger based off the color of the Morpher." Said Moon.

"Yes and it is time to assign your Morphers to you rangers, Tom the black ranger, Star the pink ranger, Janna the yellow ranger, Jackie the blue ranger, and for the leader of the Power Rangers Marco the red ranger." Said Glossaryck.

"Awesome." Says Tom.

"Yeah this is sick." Says Janna.

"Now to morph into power rangers you must press the golden animal on your morphers then say "magic energy release, mystic power unleash" and you will morph into battle." Said Glossaryck.

"Seems simple enough." Said Marco.

"Guys we have a problem." Says Rhombulus.

"What is it Rhomobulus?" Asked Glossaryck.

" One of Draconox's monsters and an army of those grimluk foot soldiers are terrorizing the city." Said Rhombulus.

"Look like it is time rangers good luck." Said Moon.

"Thanks, let's go guys." Said Marco


	2. chapter 2 It's Morphin Time

_Through a magic portal Ludo watches as Draconox's monster terrorizes Echo Creek._

"Who is that?" asked. Ludo questionable about the wrestler-looking monster.

"That is Dreadlock he is causing mayhem to hopefully draw out that girl so he can snatch her wand." Said Draconox.

"That is brilliant." Said Ludo.

 _We cut back to Echo Creek where the black goo covered skeleton-looking grimluks and Dreadlock_ _terrorizing the city._

"Come on you worthless goo piles this city isn't going to destroy itself." Said Dreadlock.

"Hey ugly didn't anyone teach you to play nice." Yells Marco.

 _Dreadlock turns around to see Marco and the other rangers standing their ground._

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Asked Dreadlock.

"We're going to kick your butt." Said Tom.

"You must be suicidal if you can fight me. Do you know who I am? I'm Dreadlock champion wrestler and servant to my master Draconox and I am after that wand." Said Dreadlock pointing to Star's wand.

"It's time for you to die puny humans." Said Dreadlock.

"Funny that isn't what time it is at all." Said Tom.

"You guys ready?" Asked Marco to his fellow rangers.

 _They all nod to him assuring that they are ready._

"Alright then, It's Morphin Time!" Shouts Marco.

 _The rangers Morphers appear on their wrist they pull it close to their face and press the golden animal._

"Magic energy release, mystic power unleash!" Shouts all five rangers.

 _All five rangers gain white jumpsuits as their spiritual animal is released from the Morpher._

 _Marco's Morpher releases a red dragon it flys around and roars as it rocket down toward him disappearing and Marco is now wear a red jump suit with white gloves and boots with a gold trim around the edges. His red helmet then appears on his head with the face of the helmet being a black dragon head with a white outline._

 _Jackie's Morpher releases a blue wolf it howls as it runs toward her as it disappears she is now wearing a blue jumpsuit with a blue skirt with the same white gloves and boots and a blue helmet with a black wolf head with a white outline._

 _Janna's Morpher releases a yellow bear it growls running towards her with her now wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a yellow skirt with a yellow helmet with a black bear head with a white outline._

 _Tom's Morpher releases a purple tiger as it roars it charges toward him with him now wear a black jumpsuit with a black helmet with a black tiger head with a white outline._

 _Star's Morpher releases a pink unicorn it prances around and charges at her now she is wearing a pink jumpsuit and a pink skirt with a pink helmet with a black unicorn head with a white outline._

 _Now all five rangers are morphed and ready to fight._

"Power of the dragon, Mystic Defender Red!" Shouts Marco.

"Power of the wolf, Mystic Defender Blue!" Shouts Jackie.

"Power of the bear, Mystic Defender Yellow!" Shouts Janna.

"Power of the tiger, Mystic Defender Black!" Shouts Tom.

"Power of the unicorn, Mystic Defender Pink!" Shouts Star.

"Protecting Mewni and all other dimensions and their magic from scum like you." said Marco.

"Monsters will surrender or suffer the wrath of us... Power Rangers Mystic Defenders!" Shouts the rangers.

"Power Rangers this will be fun grimluks get them!" Shouts Dreadlock.

"Let's get them rangers." Says Marco.

 _Marco leads the charge with the rest of the rangers following him punching and kicking grimluks away._

"Man these guys suck." Said Janna.

 _Marco's ranger com start blinking he taps it and a hologram of Glossaryck appears._

"Glossaryck what's up?" ask Marco.

"You and the rest of the rangers need to summon your weapons." Said Glossaryck.

"Alright I tell them, thanks Glossaryck." Said Marco.

"Guys summon your weapons!" shouts Marco.

"Ok, Marco." Said Star.

"Tiger Spear!" Shouts Tom.

 _Tom uses tiger spear to stab grimluks killing them one by one ._

"Man, this tiger spear is legit." Said Tom.

"My turn, Wolf Blaster!" shouts Jackie.

 _Jackie draws her wolf blaster and shoots multiple lasers causing an explosion that the impact blast grimluks in the air._

"I could get used to this." Said Jackie.

"Let's see how they like this, Bear Claws!" Shouts Janna.

 _Janna dashes toward a hoard of grimluks punch multiple grimluks blast them back._

"These things really pack a punch." Said Janna.

"They're not going to like this, Unicorn Wand!" Shouts Star.

 _Star ready her wand to release a spell to help out her fellow rangers_

"Eat on this, narwhal blast!" Said Star

"Nice one Star it's my turn now, Dragon Sword!" Shouts Marco.

 _Marco swings his sword at several Grimluks causing them to explode._

" This sword is awesome." Said Marco.

"Alright enough games." Said Dreadlock charging at the rangers.

 _Marco counters his punches with his sword before slashing him._

 _Marco's ranger com starts to blink again._

" What's up Glossaryck?" Asked Marco.

"You need to finish him off once and for all." Said Glossaryck.

"How do we do that?" Asked Tom.

"By combining your weapons into the Defender Cannon." Said Glossaryck.

"Let's do it guys." Said Marco.

"Weapons combine, activate Defender Cannon!" Shouts all five rangers.

 _The rangers weapons float into the air, as they float through the air the back end of Tom's Tiger Spear goes into the barrel of Jackie's Wolf Blaster. Star's wand attaches to the top of the Wolf Blaster. Then Janna's Bear Claws attach to the sides of Tiger Spear and finally Marco's Dragon Sword's tip of the handle attaches to to the top of Star's wand now fully assembled all five rangers catch the Defender Cannon ready to fire_

 _"This doesn't look good." Said Dreadlock terrified._

 _"You're finished." Said Marco._

 _"Defender Cannon Mystic Blast Final Strike!" Shouts all five rangers._

 _The rangers ready the Defender Cannon to fire at the monster Marco pulls the trigger and the cannon fire a multi colored beam consisting of the colors of the rangers._

 _Dreadlock get hit directly in the chest with the beam, and blue lightning sparks out of him._

"This Champ is going down." Said Dreadlock before he explodes.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Said Marco.

 _Through the magic portal Ludo looks very displeased._

"Well that went great, they destroyed your monster." Said Ludo.

"Don't worry he'll be back." Said Draconox.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ludo.

 _Out of the darkness appears a mysterious figure._

"Doctor Noctum, why don't we give Dreadlock another chance." Said Draconox.

"Yes, Lord Draconox with the power of darkness your are reborn bigger and badder." Said Doctor Noctum.

 _Back in Echo Creek the rangers are celebrating their victory._

"Great job rangers now head back to Mewni." Said Glossaryck.

"Alright, Star will you do the honors?" Asked Marco.

"Sure thing, Marco." Said Star pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors.

 _Star cuts a tear in the dimensional plane opening a portal back to Mewni but before they could enter the portal they are interrupted by a colossal Dreadlock._

"The Champ is back and bigger and badder than ever." Said Dreadlock.

"What he's back!" Said Tom bewildered.

"And Huge." Said Jackie.

 _Through the portal on Mewni there's a terrified look on the High Commission's faces._

"That's it there done for." Said Rhombulus.

"How are they supposed to fight him now?" Asked Hekapoo.

"I have no idea Hekapoo." Said Moon.

"I do." Said Glossaryck.

"How, Glossaryck?" Asked Omnitraxus.

"With the zords." Said Glossaryck.

"How do we even know if the zords even exist." Said Hekapoo.

"Yeah I'm not really sure about the zords either." Said Rhombulus.

"We were all skeptical about the Morphers working and they did so I'm sure the zords exist, best case scenario they're real and the help us turn the tide, but worst case scenario they're a legend and the rangers get smashed.' Said Glossaryck.

"Alright I'll tell them." Said Moon.

 _Star's ranger com begins to blink she taps it and a hologram of her mom pops up._

"Mom, what's up?" Asked Star.

"We figured out a way to beat that monster." Said Moon

"Really! How?" Asked Star.

"Your zords." Said Moon.

"What are zords." Asked Janna.

"Zords are ancient machines powered by magic and the spirit of your animal." Said Omnitraxus.

"If you summon your zords you can turn the tide in the battle." Said Moon.

"If they're real." Said Hekapoo.

"What do you mean if they're real?" Asked Star.

"The zords are kinda of tall tale best case scenario you will turn the tide." Said Omnitraxus.

"Worst case scenario you'll all be smashed." Said Rhombulus.

"Guys if it might work then it worth a try if it means we can win this fight then so be it." Said Marco.

"How do we summon them?"Asked Jackie.

"You press the button on your morpher again then say mystic power unleash, then you say summon then the name of your zord." Said Glossaryck.

"You ready guys?" Asked Marco.

"Yeah man let's knock this guy down a peg." Said Tom.

"Alright, Mystic power unleash, summon Dragonzord!" Shouts Marco.

"Mystic power unleash, summon Wolfzord!" Shouts Jackie.

"Mystic power unleash, summon Bearzord!" Shouts Janna.

"Mystic power unleash, summon Tigerzord!" Shouts Tom.

"Mystic power unleash, summon Unicornzord!" Shouts Star.

 _The rangers are confused as nothing happens._

"Well looks like we're going to get squished." Said Tom.

 _In the distance the rangers hear a mechanical roar._

"What was that?" Asked Janna.

"The Dragonzord." Said Glossaryck.

 _The rangers turn around to see their zords as the see a giant red robotic dragon, a giant blue robotic wolf, a giant yellow robotic bear, a giant black robotic tiger, and a giant pink robotic unicorn._

 _"Are those our zords?" Asked Tom._

 _"Yes, now hop inside them and destroy that monster." Said Glossaryck._

"Let's do it guys." Said Marco.

 _The rangers hop into their zords and charge into battle._

"I got this guys." Said Star.

 _Star charges her Unicornzord at Dreadlock stabbing him with the Unicornzord's horn._

"Ah! lay off you overgrown pony." Said Dreadlock.

 _Dreadlock picks up the Unicornzord and throws it._

"Star!" Shouts Jackie.

"I got you Star." Said Marco as the Dragonzord catches the Unicornzord and sets it back on the ground.

"That's it!" Said Tom furiously.

 _Tom lunges with the Tigerzord and pounces on Dreadlock repeatedly clawing his face._

"Get off me." Said Dreadlock pulling the tigerzord off of himself.

"Eat on this, fire breath!" Shouts Marco.

 _The Dragonzord releases a fiery inferno from its mouth blasting Dreadlock in the face._

"Man, will this guy ever give up our zords are barely putting a scratch on him." Said Janna.

"Yeah if this keeps up we won't get anywhere." Said Marco.

"Marco, how are things going for you and the rangers?" Asked Glossaryck.

"Not so good we're not even putting a scratch on him." Said Marco.

"Guys they're barely putting a scratch on the monster what are we going to do?" Asked Glossaryck.

"I know what to do." Said Moon.

"Marco, listen to me you and the other rangers must combine your zords into the Mystic Defender Megazord." Said Moon.

"Alright we'll do it." Said Marco.

"Guys I know how to beat him." Said Marco.

"Really? Then it would be nice if you would tell us Marco." Said Star.

"We have to combine our zords into the Mystic Defender Megazord." Said Marco.

"Combine our zords?" Said Tom curiously.

"Yes." Said Marco.

"What are we waiting for then let's do this." Said Janna.

"Ready?" Asked Marco.

"Yeah, man let's do this." Said Jackie.

"Alright then let's take him down." Said Marco.

"Activate Mystic Defender Megazord, zords combine!" shouts the rangers.

 _The Dragonzord lifts its body into the air vertically up and down. The Dragonzord's legs fold inward, its wings and and tail detach to form the chest plate and the Dragonzord's neck detaches from the Dragonzord's torso and the head from its neck. The neck attaches to the back of the torso. The Wolfzord and Tigerzord's legs fold inward and their bodies shift upward making their bodies into legs and their heads in feet, they attach themselves to the torso of the Dragonzord making the Wolfzord into the left leg and the Tigerzord into the right leg. The Bearzord's legs fold inward and its mouth opens up with a black robotic fist coming out of the mouth as it attaches itself to the Dragonzord's torso creating the right arm. The Unicornzord's legs fold inward at the same time the horn removes itself from the head as a giant lance as its mouth opens up revealing an identical black robotic fist attaching itself to the torso making the left arm . The Unicornzord's Horn places itself into the hole where the head was on the Dragonzord's neck. A Robot head pops out of the top of the torso and finally the Dragonzord's head floats over top of the megazord its mouth opens up to transform itself into a helmet the megazord pulls it over top of its head now fully assembled and ready for battle._

"Mystic Defender Megazord, ready for battle!" Shouts the rangers.

"wow, this so cool." Said Star.

"I know it feels so powerful." Said Tom.

"You think combining your toys into bigger one is gonna help you ." Said Dreadlock.

"Let's get him guys." Said Marco.

 _The Megazord charges a Dreadlock delivering a right hook to his face._ _Dreadlock staggers and then delivers a flurry of punches at the Megazord._

"Guys this isn't doing anything." Said Star.

"Yeah we're not getting any where just punching him." Said Janna.

"Guys let's use the Mystic Defender Lance in holster of the Megazord." Said Tom.

"Good idea Tom, let's do it guys" Said Marco.

 _The Megazord grabs the lance with its left hand. Dreadlock goes for a another flurry of punches but they are all countered by the Megazord's lance. The Megazord stabs Dreadlock with the lance multiple times. Dreadlock holding his gut is now looking weak gives the rangers an opportunity to finish him._

"Let's finish him guys." Said Marco.

"Mystic Defender Lance spin!" Shouts the rangers.

 _The megazord uses it's righ hand to spin the lance causing the blade to spin at a very high speed._

"This doesn't look so good." Said Dreadlock.

"It's time to send you back to the hole you crept out of." Said Tom.

"Your finished." Said Marco.

"Mystic Defender Lance Drill Blitz Final Strike!" Shouts the rangers.

 _The megazord charges at Dreadlock at a high speed it pulls back the lance before lunging it into Dreadlock's chest._

"This champ is down for the count." Said Dreadlock before blue lightning dparks out of him before exploding.

"Yeah, that's how it's done." Said Tom.

"That shows him for messing with us." Said Janna.

"Good job guys." Said Marco.

 _The screen to the control pad for Marco in the megazord starts to beep as he answers a hologram of Glossaryck appears._

"Good job, rangers now head back to Mewni." Said Glossaryck.

"Alright, guys you heard him back to Mewni." Said Marco.

 _After celebrating their victory the rangers head back to Mewni to be congratulated by Moon, Glossaryck, and the High Commission._

"What an outstanding job you five did out there." Said Moon.

"Oh, it was nothing mom." Said Star.

"Yeah, you punks really did good out there." Said Hekapoo.

"You guys were awesome." Said Rhombulus.

"I'd hate to rain on your parade but I must tell you five, that was only one of Draconox's monsters he has many more at his disposal we can't defeat them ourselves but if you five are willing to help us out and be the Power Rangers we may have a chance. What do you say?" Asked Glossaryck.

"Are kidding that was awesome count me in." Said Janna.

"It was cool fighting along side you guys I'm in." Said Jackie.

"Not like I have anything better to do count me in too." Said Tom.

"This way to fun to pass up on I'm in." Said Star.

"Well Marco the rangers need a leader." Said Glossaryck.

"I'm in." Said Marco.

"Well then you are know Power Rangers you will protect Mewni and the other dimensions magic from evil and maybe we can vanquish this threat." Said Glossaryck.

"Guys arms in." Said Marco.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger... Power Rangers Forever!" Shouts the rangers.


End file.
